The secrets we hid in the night
by HeavenlyTreeHillLife
Summary: AU What if all the characters we know & love met while human but still live in a supernatural world : Damon Salvatore returns to his home town Mystic Falls following the death of his mother now all he has to do is raise his brother, deal with his crazy ex, and live in a town where everyone is in everyone's business and no one has a clue that vampires leave among them... easy right?
1. The return

_**So here is chapter one thanks so much for giving my story a chance it means so much to me. Next you should know this is a stelena story and not b/c i don't worship delena b/c i do but b/c in this story it is au human or at least for our characters... it is if they all met while human but the supernatural world they live in on the show still existed. So it's complicated. Damon is over seven years older and she is in high school so i might do them later on and there are a few other surprises along the way... **_

_**As of right now Elena is with Matt and Stefan is with Vickie... I thought that would be fun.**_

_**I also loved S1 Damon so much so I am trying to bring him out but he can't be the same as he was none of them can b/ they are all human.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this first chapter. **_

* * *

Damon Salvatore could feel the bright light shining in through his window even behind closed eye lids. He could feel the heat from the sun warming up his skin as he began to stir though he refused to open his eyes to greet the day. He was definitely not a day person but he most certainly wasn't a morning person. Damon had slightly fooled himself into believing that the sun no longer existed or maybe he had forgotten all together.

They had quite seeing each other some time ago it was an amicable split they promised to stay friends but just avoided each other in public.

Damon rolled over on to his back and opened his eyes though he found he wasn't alone. It wasn't too surprising. He couldn't remember the last time he woke up alone although he also wished he could remember the names. Key point to morning after talk unless he avoided the whole thing.

Which if he wasn't in his house he could easily do. Common sense 'you're place or mine' should be yours so I can sneak out but when he drinks all common sense goes out the window.

"Hi" the girl said with a smile rubbing his chest as though they were in some Nicholas Sparks novel.

"Hi" he repeated trying to conjure up the right words but was drawing a blank.

Saved by the bell… or the ring technically Damon reached over and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand.

"Talk to me" he answered pushing the phone to his ear.

Damon was grateful for the call to break the silence and maybe help him out of this situation he found himself in yet again though when he answered he was no longer feeling grateful. In fact it was quite the opposite.

* * *

News had spread like wildfire. It was Mystic falls. Nothing could stay a secret for too long. Bad news really did travel fast. But, in this case it was terrible news so it spread even worse. It was tragic if nothing else. Elena Gilbert sat on the steps of her porch where she had been sitting for what could be hours ever since her father broke the news to her.

"How did she die"? Elena asked looking up at Grayson.

"A heart attack" Grayson told his daughter rubbing her back gently. "As you know Mrs. Salvatore was older".

"I just seen her yesterday at the school when she dropped Stefan off" Elena said shaking her head at the thought before the thought made a three sixty spin. "Oh God Stefan tell me he didn't… that he wasn't the one to…" Elena looked guilty at even the thought. "Daddy please don't tell me that Stefan found her like that".

"No" Grayson told her. "It was Bonnie's grams she went over to visit like she does every other day and there she was lying on the floor".

It might have been too much information to let her know considering the circumstances, considering how much Elena loved and adored Mrs. Salvatore, considering the fact that he put that mental image in his sixteen year old daughters head something she should never have to see but he often forgot that she was so young.

It was hard to believe that she was after a conversation with her.

"What about Stefan how is he? Has anyone talked to him"?

"Yeah he is with Matt until further notice we called his brother who is on his way he lives in L.A but I personally talked with him and he was catching a plane… it was leaving at elven… so thirty minutes ago" Grayson said looking at his watch.

Elena nodded her head.

"Do you want to go over and see him" Grayson asked his daughter.

"Right now he has Matt and Tyler and Vickie" Elena said referring to his two closest friends and girlfriend "I want to be there for him but maybe I should give him a little time he just lost his mother and everyone is probably crowding him as he is trying to adjust. It can't feel real to him yet. I can be there for him when he soaks all this in… when he needs me the most".

Grayson knew how much Elena cared for anyone she simply came into contact with let alone someone she grew up with and was best friends with someone who was in every memory from childhood to adolescence. He knew how close Stefan and Elena were and always had been. He knew that her heart was breaking at the loss of Stefan's mother for both him and her. He knew that she was just holding it together until she got a moment alone where she would fall apart.

That was who she was. Elena was stronger than he could have ever dreamed of being.

But her heart was breaking that she knew she couldn't… or shouldn't be there for her friend just yet.

Grayson could only imagine how hard it was for her not to go running to his aid because clearly that was what she wanted to do but it just showed him that she cared that much more.

"It's going to be ok" Grayson told his daughter wrapping his arm around Elena's shoulder.

"I can't believe she is gone" Elena said shaking her head starring at her feet.

* * *

Katherine Pierce sat with her hands wrapped tightly around the coffee mug as she sat at the Mystic Grill waiting and waiting. She let in a deep breath as she felt the warmth from the hot liquid heating the outside of cup. She heard the sound of the little bell on the top of door to the entrance ring once more this time when she turned around it was the face she had been waiting to see.

It was the first time she had seen Damon Salvatore in over seven years and every time she played out every possible that they could run into each other or see each other again in her head it was always different but she never pictured it like this. It was impulsive and she slightly regretted it but the moment the two was within reaching distance she hugged him. Tightly.

"I'm so sorry" she told him leaning away. "Have you seen Stefan"?

He shook his head and stayed quite as the two found their seat in the booth she had been waiting at.

Of course he hadn't.

"I know this is hard Damon but there are a few things that we need to talk about from her will".

"Right now I don't really give a damn who gets what" he said.

She didn't take his rudeness to heart. Katherine knew Damon and she knew that he wasn't good with grief or pain or anything that would bring tears to someone eyes. He lashed out. It was who he was.

"I know" Katherine told him silently. "I know you but this does need to be talked about a.s.a.p.… don't worry about the funeral she has it already planned out after your dad died she jumped right on that. Mary knew how hard it was for her to go through that she didn't want you to as well".

"Then what"?

"Did your mother ever talk to you about what would happen in case of her death…with your brother"?

By the look on his face Katherine would take that as a no.

"She left you as Stefan's sole guardian".

"What does that mean"? Damon asked.

"It means she left you to take care of him in event of her death. You are his guardian".

Damon shook his head not sure he heard her right. He was sure that he didn't.

"He is an adult he can take care of himself right"?

"No he isn't even sixteen yet" Katherine said.

It was no surprise that she knew that and he didn't.

"Look Damon I know this is a lot to take on… at all let alone right now but you have to sign some papers that will give you full guardianship".

"What if I don't want to"?

"Then Stefan will spend the next three and a half years being bounced around from foster home to foster home. Damon he is your brother and he was very close with Mary… I know this hard but… you are all each other have left now".

Damon sat back letting out a long breath honestly trying to come up with a list of family members though coming up with pretty blank sheet for someone who has to have caters at family reunions. He knew Katherine was right. He didn't want her to be but she was. He hated that.

"Ok so I sign these and I take him back to Los Angeles with me" Damon said leaning forward grabbing the pen.

"Now" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"It is where my home is" Damon pointed out the fairly obvious.

"The school year is almost over you can't just up and take him somewhere new just before-".

"I can" Damon said.

* * *

Stefan sat in Vickie's bedroom in the same spot he had been in for days he had lost count of how many people had come to give their condolences to him in fact he was tired of hearing it. He didn't want to hear it anymore. The door opened once more though this time it wasn't just another person with flowers or a card or ready to sit down and remise and say how sorry they were that his mother was gone.

It was someone familiar though he almost didn't recognize him.

"Damon" Stefan said looking up.

It wasn't the best greeting but truth be told he didn't deserve one in Stefan's eyes.

"I will leave you two to talk" Vickie said kissing Stefan and leaving her room.

"Are you ready" Damon asked once he heard the door click.

"Ready for what"? Stefan asked.

"To go home you need to pack… the funeral is tomorrow at eleven and our plane leaves at three so".

"Plane"?

It was clear that Stefan had not been caught up to speed on everything that was about to happen to him. He hadn't even fully thought of all that had happened in the previous days. He wasn't even sure he was living anything other than a nightmare.

"Our plane back to L.A as it turns out mom left you to me so you get to go back to with me… I have a guest room but right now it is a storage room so I will have to get it fixed up it should only take a few weeks but my couch pulls out into a nice bed so you should be comfortable".

It took Stefan more than a moment to process the words that Damon was saying but when he did he stood up.

"No I am not going to L.A with you".

"I am afraid you don't really have a choice".

"Please don't stand there and act like you give a shit. You haven't been around for seven years. I am not even ready to go back to my house to stand where she died and you are talking about couches and fixing rooms up. Our mother is dead or have you not noticed".

"Of course I have".

"Right it takes her dying to get you to come back to town… I am not going to L.A".

Stefan pushed past Damon and stormed out of the room but Damon quickly caught him before he could go any further grabbing his arm.

"Look here I know the drill you think you act like a little punk and you get what you want but that isn't going to fly with me. I work in L.A and you think that I want to take some sixteen year old kid back with me… hell no but guess what it is what it is. We are both in a situation we don't want to be in".

"The only difference is that I actually care".

Damon fought the urge to punch his brother though the urge was winning.

"Either you go home and pack or you go to L.A with no clothes and go to school naked the choice is yours".

This time it was Damon who stormed away leaving Stefan at the top of the stairs speechless.

* * *

Grayson walked speedily towards Damon before he was within calling distance as everyone left the funeral.

"Damon" Grayson called.

He was shocked that the eldest Salvatore even turned around but he continued to surprise Grayson when he waited for him and Shelia Bennett to catch up with him.

"We need to talk to you about something" Shelia said. "I know this must be very hard for you and I am so sorry for your loss but we need to talk about the way your mother died".

"Heat attack right… I am sorry that you found her like that I know you were close".

"We were very close yes I had actually gone over to practice with her".

"Oh I don't want to hear about that you know how I feel about magic".

"Well you are about to hate it that much more… Mary didn't die of a heart attack she died of overusing her powers… pushing her limit Damon".

Damon looked at the elder woman in shock. It was very clear that the one thing he hated the most in his life killed his mother. It was also clear that he was hurt even more by this.

"I have a plane to catch".

"Damon you need to listen to us" Grayson said grabbing his arm before he could turn around which he was shocked he wasn't punched for something like that.

"What" he growled beneath his voice.

"It doesn't make sense she rarely ever used her powers unless we were together because she had been growing weaker and weaker over the years unless she was defending herself…and she was".

"What makes you think she was… she could have just been testing her limits".

"Because when I found her she had two bite marks on her neck" Shelia whispered low enough that the two men next to her would hear but not so loud that everyone around them would. "A vampire killed your mother Damon".

And just like that Damon found a reason to stay in Mystic Falls.

* * *

_**So what did you think of this chapter... first things first in this world what you should know the salvatore's on their mother's side are withes or warlocks... stefan has no idea but damon does...this takes place a year before the death of elena's parents. **_

_**Next like i said i love damon and elena so much but... in fact i ship both... but for this story the fact that she is a freshman in high school and he is 24 it isn't ideal...lol...so i set katherine up i was going to make her elena's aunt but decided against it...**_

_**Anyways a vampire is in town, Damon is a dick and has serious history with Katherine, Elena and Stefan are just friends as of right now, and damon is out to find the vampire that killed his mother,... hope you liked this...anyways review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see...**_

_**XOXO**_


	2. Hidden Secrets

_**So here it is chapter number two it didn't take me no time to write this one and to start because I know where I am now heading and a lot has been set into motion right now in this chapter I hope you enjoy.**_

_**I own nothing but the storylines.**_

* * *

Elena slowly walked to the door of the Salvatore boarding house, a house that she was almost completely certain that tourists expected some creepy story about ghosts and people going in but never coming out, but it was actually just a an old boarding house owned by the Salvatore's that they just quit opening up to others. In fact it was like Elena's second home. She grew up here just as much as she grew up in her normal suburban home.

That's why she didn't knock when she went in although she completely regretted it when she found herself on the floor looking up at the stranger she just came face to face, or body to body with.

'Typical first impression' Elena thought to herself as she was sure her cheeks were turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh" the tall, dark, and handsome stranger managed to say clearly just as shocked to see her as she was to see him.

"I'm sorry" she managed to say as he helped her stand up.

"Who…how … who let you in"? He asked looking at her raising an eyebrow.

"I walked in" she admitted clearly becoming very embarrassed. "Old habit I am so sorry".

Damon looked at the girl tilting his head to the side but not for the reason she thought.

"You must be Stefan's brother" she said looking at him.

"Yes" he said nodding "and you are his girlfriend".

Damon let out a light snicker at the facial reaction the young girl made at just the thought of that as if she was surrounded by rotten milk.

"God no" Elena exclaimed. "He is my best friend… more like a brother that I just don't share blood with his girlfriend is Vickie Donavan" she said shaking her head trying to ease the image out of her brain "I'm Elena Gilbert".

The two politely shook hands after having introduced themselves.

Damon tried but he couldn't take his eyes off of the young girl. Yes Elena was beautiful anyone that had eyes could see that clearly. Her beauty was so strong that anyone near her could instantly become breathless. But it was more than that. It was more than her beauty that struck a chord in Damon that drew him instantly to her like a two magnets, something that was more than inappropriate.

Elena was too beautiful. So beautiful that it reminded him of someone, someone else he used to know that was just as beautiful.

It became fairly obvious that he had been starring at her for too long, far too long because the look she was giving him made him feel like a dirty old man at a bus station.

"I'm sorry… you just… you remind me of someone" Damon told her finally releasing her hand.

"Elena" they both heard and turned to find Stefan standing before them.

"Hey" she said with a light smile. "I just came to see you and bring you your school work".

"Let's go to my room".

Elena followed him without hesitation but not before saying by to the now no longer stranger she just met.

"That's your brother" Elena asked as they reached the top of the staircase.

"Yeah" Stefan told her.

"He is hot".

"He is an ass".

"Well he is a hot ass" Elena said with a smile earning an eye roll from Stefan.

* * *

Caroline sat at the bar in the Mystic Grill despite not being legally being old enough to drink at least she was pretty enough. A couple bats of her eye lashes and she was holding a martini in her hand which always seemed to make her day seem that much easier. Not that she lived a hard life, in fact she was rather spoiled but there was more to Caroline than meets the eye or that she would allow anyone to meet.

"Bourbon" she heard and turned to see someone rather unfamiliar sitting next to her.

Though she didn't know him she knew that he was drool worthy.

"You're new to town" she said with a flirtatious smile looking at him.

"Not exactly" he shrugged looking at her.

"Well, I have lived here my whole life and I've never seen you".

"Maybe you just haven't been looking hard enough" he teased back at her smiling.

"Well not so strange stranger I'm Caroline".

"Nice to meet you…I'm Niklaus… but please call me Klaus".

* * *

It was clear to everyone who worked at Grayson Gilbert M.D private practice that their boss was a little on edge ok a lot on edge and that was putting it lightly. Yes they knew his family was close to the Salvatore family but it went deeper than that.

Grayson was a calm and kind man it wasn't in his nature to run around barking orders at his employees. It wasn't who he was to have nurses running around nervous and Doctors avoiding him in the hallway by jumping in the supplies closet with dirty linens than come face to face with him.

"Doc…Doctor Grayson" nurse Lily said entering his office after having lost a game of paper, rock, scissors as to who had to go in.

"Yes" he nearly yelled without looking up from his desk where he looked to be filling out a paper of some sort that could be or could not be as important as he made it look.

"Mayor Lockwood… he is here to see you" she said her voice trembling and hands shaking.

Grayson's head immediately shot up as his eyes came face to face with the snow white woman in scrubs standing in front of him.

"Yes send him in" Grayson said standing up "thank you Lily" he said caringly to her earning a reliving smile and color returned to the young woman.

He waited a minuet before Richard Lockwood came barging into his office.

"What is so urgent that I had to leave the hospital after cutting the ribbon of the new kids wing which I am sure will make me look like a total ass".

"Well if the sweater fits" Grayson said earning a glare from his longtime friend as he shut the door before turning to face Richard who wasn't surprised to see sitting in his chair kicking his feet up on the desk. "This is urgent".

"Ok so get on with it, it is Saturday and I have this brunch thing I have to get to that Carol insisted we have for the town and since I am hosting I do have to make an appearance… and my wife is a damn good cook if nothing else".

"You have to cancel the Chair-ity".

"I'm sorry I have to do what".

"Not so much cancel it as wrap it up before night fall"

Richard looked at Grayson like he had lost his mind which is probably exactly what the Mayor was thinking but he also knew that his friend didn't bark orders if he there wasn't a reason. He pulled his feet off the desk and leaned forward looking closely at him.

"Why"? Richard asked.

"There is a vampire town" Grayson told him quietly as if someone could hear him. "It's how Mary Salvatore died I didn't want to say anything until Damon knew but she had a gap to the neck, major loss of blood, and Shelia Bennet performed a small spell she died before she was bitten by overuse of magic which means she was protecting herself against whoever it was".

Richard sat back shutting his eyes letting out a long and heavy breath.

"That means if there is more than one vampire here we are basically serving them dinner on a tray at night".

"I would love to Grayson but this is not my event… it was Mary's you know she held this thing every year raising money for the women's clinic do you think any self-respecting man would come up with something to donate old chairs but it raised nearly six thousand dollars last year and after it the whole town wants to have a big memorial so it will run until ten at the earliest. Not everyone went to the funeral that was something for the family you know how loved she was around Mystic Falls" Richard explained. "Carol has already hired caters, a band, we can't cancel".

"Who knew you had a heart".

"Please I have already been out fifteen hundred for her memorial alone that has come out of my own pocket we better raise three times that".

Grayson shook his head he should have known better than to believe Richard would've actually cared.

"Well what are we going to do this thing is tomorrow night"?

The office grew quite because for the first time in their life neither knew what to do. Grayson knew that Richard was right, he couldn't cancel the event especially because of Mary everyone in town would know something was wrong. This had to take place they just wasn't sure how.

* * *

Elena and Stefan walked into the Mystic Grill where, 'Surprise Surprise' they found Caroline sitting at the bar. From afar they watched as she sat next to someone who didn't remotely look familiar which was odd in this town drinking a drink that she should be far too young to drink especially being the sheriff's daughter but that could probably be why she was drinking it as she obviously flirted with the man.

"Should we go intruded" Stefan whispered in Elena's ear.

"If we don't the poor fool is going to end up in jail without knowing what the hell happened to him" she whispered back.

Stefan laughed, which he was sure was her goal of the day, as they walked over to the bar.

"Elena" Caroline said as she came into view before turning to the man next to her "Oh my God Stefan" she nearly yelled wrapping her arms tightly around him. "How are you holding up? Are you ok"? She asked before turning to Elena and asking "is he ok"?

"You can ask me I am just as capable as talking as she is" Stefan told her.

"How are you" Caroline said with a light but not remotely real smile because there was no way a smile would make everything better.

"I am living with my brother who I haven't seen in seven years and my mom…she is still dead that hasn't changed" Stefan said before Caroline could say anymore he turned to the man and ask "and this is"?

"Oh Klaus… I totally forgot these are my friends Elena and Stefan".

"From school" Stefan said shaking his hands "from the high school we all attend we are all freshman sixteen and under".

It was clear to Caroline what Stefan had so 'eloquently' done it though she was smiling she wasn't happy with him at all.

"Ahh" Klaus said looking at the girl next to him.

"You never asked how old I was" Caroline quickly defended herself holding her hands up in surrender.

"It was nice to meet you love… call me in four years" Klaus said before exiting the Mystic Grill.

Caroline folded her arms glaring at the two in front of her who both proudly smiled.

"You just ruined my Saturday night that was about as subtle as a gun" she moaned stomping her foot like a young child but it's not like she could be mad at Stefan at least not right now. "Fine… let's play pool".

"Sure I will go rack them up" Stefan said before walking over to the clear and open table.

Caroline pulled Elena back before they could follow him because Stefan was her friend and she cared about him so she had to ask "how is he holding doing"?

"At the moment… fine… but he isn't doing ok at all he lost the one person in the world that meant the most to him but for now he is holding it together that is why I brought him out today. Just to show him that life is still existing and that life will go on rather he wants it to or not".

Caroline nodded she tried to understand though at the moment no one could fully understand how he was and truthfully no one wanted too.

* * *

Damon let out a long deep breath as he stood in the shower letting the steaming hot water hit him and feeling it soaking beneath his skin to his bones. It was the most relaxed he had felt in a long time and it would be even longer until he would feel it again.

He knew he could only hide away for so long… or until the hot water ran out which you would think would be much longer than it was in such a big house.

Damon stepped out of his shower grabbing the closest towel to him and tying it around his waist as he walked into his bedroom. He was stunned to find Katherine sitting on his bed with papers in her hands flipping through each one slowly, papers he quickly realized where his pictures.

"Hey" he said jerking them from her.

"So that is what you left Mystic Falls to point a camera at a beach…you know now I am glad I let you go by yourself".

"What are you doing here Katherine"?

"I came to tell you that I'm sorry" she said innocently twirling her hair.

For a minuet he believed her. Just a minuet though. It was a quick minuet.

Katherine began laughing and he rolled his eyes as he told her "most people they knock before barging into someone else's home".

"Most people do I don't" she said simply.

Damon shook his head.

"So predictable" he told her. "Well what do you want"?

"If I am that predictable then you tell me… or you could touch me and get one of those little vision things you used to get…oh that's right you can't do magic anymore" Katherine teased with a very real smile "or won't I forget what is the deal with that anyways".

Damon began changing trying to block her out but it was very hard when she was a rather large pain in the ass and her presences was always very known when she was in a room. Even if she was quite which was never, unless she is asleep… and he even knew from life experience she occasionally talked in.

"So I got to meet Elena Gilbert today" Damon said zipping his jeans.

"Oh yeah" Katherine said buttoning his jeans for him with a devious grin.

"Yeah… she looked rather familiar kind of like… I don't know… you".

Katherine shrugged innocently before turning towards his closet but before she got the chance he grabbed her hand jerking her back into his wet body, something she rather enjoyed, and narrowed his eyes down at her.

"Don't do that. Don't play dumb with me" he said. "Come on Kat you two could've been twins if you were the same age… and don't act like you haven't noticed the oddly very really there but seems impossible similarities".

Katherine opened her mouth with a smile approaching on her lips but before she could flirt her way out of the conversation Damon held his index finger up pointing it at her. Although there was no talking the way he pointed at someone seemed very threating.

Katherine's smile dropped and she shrugged.

"I really and honestly have no idea" Katherine told Damon sitting on his dresser.

"How does no one not notice that with two of you walking around town".

"I am sure people have picked up on it but because I am over ten years older than she is they just make jokes like 'Oh Elena look that's what you will look like if age greatly' or they call me 'advance Elena everyone has someone that looks similar to them but because of the age difference they don't realize how similar we look alike".

Damon nodded his head it was understandable. But it still raised even more questions.

"But what about you" he asked her. "I mean wouldn't you like to know"?

"Yeah of course I would but that would require family digging which you know I have already been down that road if my family wanted me they would've kept me".

* * *

Klaus walked into his home where he wasn't surprised to find his family waiting for him to return with the information they needed to proceed. By the look on his face his trip had been successful. It was an automatic response from all three of them.

"It's her" Klaus told them. "Her name is Elena and she is the doppelganger".

"Then we know what to do right"? Elijah asked all of his siblings looking at them. "Rebekah and Kol you will start school with her. Rebekah join her group of close friends become one of them a companion that she can rely on and Kol learn what you can about her… Klaus you know what we need to do… we can't mess this up this time understand".

They all stood in unison together.

"This is our last shot".

* * *

_**So what did you t**_**hink of this chapter. I hope you liked it. **

**Hellsleprechaun- thanks a bunch I am having fun with them right now and don't expect it to let up any time soon there are for sure issues between the two that you will learn a lot more about soon I hope and the Salvatore witches have a back history BIG ONE that will play a big part in this.**

**LeaCharmedOne- thank you and just because she isn't related to Grayson or Miranda doesn't mean that they aren't related hint hint ;) Of course Caroline and Bonnie and everyone but it is just so darn hard to put everyone in each chapter with so many characters. **

**Enchanted Hybrid- first of all your comment made me smile. I loved it. And I never said that Delena wouldn't happen but not quite yet and stelena won't even happen for a while but I have a big thing with why they need to happen but I can't tell you and Elena has yet to turn sixteen this about a year and a half before Elena's accident with the bridge so not right now... but that first scene... that was just for you. And oh yeah the Mikaelsons have a BIG story line but it has yet to be revealed... little tip they aren't human...exactly but they aren't vampires either... fun fun. Stefan and Elena will have a big friendship... like Joey and Pacey or Haley and Lucas but their relationship won't happen for a while but it will have to happen for this story to hit a big mark...but again Delena has a very big chance as well I like their dynamic... I didn't mean for it to happen but it did. **

**power of darkness - Thank you I liked it at well. The death is a topic that is at the moment very avoided but very there at the same time... hard to explain.**

**yenneffer- aww thanks so much that made me happy. Yes Damon... oh I love him for his snarky comments and his love-hate thing he has with Stefan he is the best right? But trying to tackle that as a human who doesn't kill was hard but thank you. There is for sure some brotherly stuff going on. **

**Thank you all for reading it means the world to me, oh you don't even know. I do have some big plans for this story it won't just be one where there is just attacks and they are fighting to live there is a big danger a brewing... **

**Anything you want to see tell me or anything you don't want to see tell me... what you think what you love and hate... I love to read it all. I had fun with the Katherine and Damon scene I am even loving human her when I try to make her a bitch she still comes out lovable even when I am writing to hate her...**

**Now I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter... the next one will surrounded the Chairy-ity which is a function if you didn't catch that they are donating old chairs to raise money... b/c what is mystic falls without an event.**

**Last thing I don't really like the name for this story of the picture of the summary... can I get some help with that or do you guys like it?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**XOXO**


	3. When the sun goes down

**_So here is chapter three I hope you enjoy it... XOXO_**

* * *

_Stefan pushed off with his legs gaining more and more strength every time his feet hit the cold ground beneath him using every ounce of strength he had left in his lower body as he continued to run through the pitch dark woods avoiding every tree log and limb that came in his way. At this point he wasn't really sure what he was running from but he didn't want to find out and he wasn't really sure where he was running too but instead of thinking too long and hard about he kept running. _

_It was only when he legs began to feel like jelly that they couldn't hold him up anymore that he stopped leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath. He looked in the direction he had just came from only to find it deserted, empty with not a living breathing soul in the area. _

_Stefan let out a sigh of relief before turning around not having the time to even react as two teeth sank into his neck he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't even move… all he could do was scream in hopes that someone would hear him._

* * *

Elena gilbert got out of her parents SUV shutting the door to the vehicle behind her as she looked around the very busy town square. Mystic falls looked how it normally did during any fundraiser, cookout, ball, carnival, or any other event that was held what felt like every other weekend. Everyone walking around going chatting with one another about whatever they read in the local paper during breakfast, going from booth to booth playing games and ordering food, and preparing for the upcoming events both bad and good….

"Welcome to Pleasantville Virginia USA" Jeremy said standing next to his sister who simply laughed because it was none other than the truth.

Elena wasn't too surprised when she scoping the area when she finally spotted Matt and Stefan chowing down on a bowl of chili which she could only assume wasn't their first. To be honest she would be more surprised if there was any left for the rest of the town depending on how long they had been here.

"Where are you going"? Elena heard Grayson as she began to walk in their direction.

Elena confused at the question her father just asked turned around to find her mother and father unloading the chairs they had brought of the back of their car.

"I'm going to hang out with my friends" she said

Grayson immediately looked uncomfortable with the situation which was odd which Miranda, Jeremy, or Elena understood why it was. It was as if he was sending his kids into the lion's den.

"I just thought it would be more fun if stayed together… as a family" Grayson said backtracking before his family could think any more of it.

"Dad" both Jeremy and Elena moaned making it fairly obvious they weren't on board with that idea.

"Well I am sure Mrs. Lockwood need help organizing the chairs for the auction right"? Grayson said looking down at his wife.

"No, not really" Miranda said.

Miranda wasn't sure what her husband was up to or why he was acting weird, weirder than normal that was but she shook her head and interrupted before he could say anymore.

"Go have fun kids" she said covering her husband's mouth.

Jeremy and Elena both began walking away though not fast enough.

"Stay in sight and come find us at night fall alright?" Grayson called after his children.

"Ok" they both called back.

"I mean it".

By this point both Elena and Jeremy was far enough that they could no longer hear their father and what their parents could only guess was on purpose before Grayson quilted them into staying back.

"You need to relax Gray you're going to get wrinkles" Miranda said lifting a chair and walking away from her husband.

"If you knew you would be covered in wrinkles" he said leaning against his car taking a deep breath.

* * *

Matt and Stefan were sitting at one of the set up tables cramming as much food into their mouth that would fit without gagging and talking about things neither of the boys could afford that sat on four wheels and could go over one hundred fifty miles. Typical teenaged boys. Truth be told they didn't come to these events for anything but the food, for good reason, there wasn't a person in Mystic falls that wasn't blessed with terribly good cooking skills.

Their conversation came to a screeching halt when Elena came bouncing over with a smile on her face.

"Hey" she said making her presences known as if she was easily missed.

"Hi" Matt said pulling her down into his lap.

The two kissed longer than they should have but she didn't care just because everyone was baffled and starring by the thought of sweet little Elena, daughter of Doctor Grayson Gilbert, having the Donavan boy stick his tongue down her throat she let it go on even longer.

"What are you talking about"? Elena asked with a grin wiping her lip gloss off of Matt's lips grinning.

"We are talking about his brother's Camaro" Matt said.

"I may hate the guy but that doesn't mean I don't think he has good taste in cars".

"Can I ask why it is that you hate him… I mean he seems like an ok guy" Matt told his friend.

"Stefan would you look at all the people that showed up for your mom" Elena said before anyone could say anymore. "It is twice the people as last year they are all doing it for her… my mom actually brought the chairs we are… or were using".

Stefan smiled looking at everyone around it was clear that it made him happy, or at least happy that everyone cared about her.

Damon Salvatore sat alone at the bar in the Mystic Grill, the place that was beginning to feel more and more like his home than his actual one. It seemed to be the only place that he could think, really think about everything going on around him. It was clear to him that everything was falling apart so fast that no one around would be able to catch it because even those aware of it couldn't see it happening.

* * *

Damon continued to drink the drink in his hand that was so strong he flinched every time it touched his tongue not that he minded or wasn't used to it. Damon looked to his side to find that he was no longer alone but that he had been joined by Grayson Gilbert who was now sitting on the stool on his left side and he was more than sure it wasn't by accident.

"What"? Damon asked sitting his cup down looking at Grayson.

"What do you mean what"? Grayson shot back clearly one of the only people who knew how to 'handle'… handle wasn't the right phrase 'put up with' Damon. "Why are sitting in here"?

"Because this is where they serve the alcohol" Damon answered seriously despite the circumstances.

"I thought you of all people would want to kill this" Grayson looked around the bar making sure no one was within listening distance before whispering the word "vampire".

"I do and I will but this is stupid. You want to kill a vampire you don't serve it an all you can eat buffet first. Little known fact Gray you should be aware of… as vampires get older they get stronger but a hundred year old vampire can be taken down by a newborn if they have different eating styles".

"What do you mean different eating styles"?

"If they drink from say blood bags or feed from animals they aren't as strong as one who feeds from the vein. So if you have a century old vampire who feeds from animals verses a baby who feeds from humans chances are the baby is going to win because warm human blood makes them that much stronger and so what if this one is five hundred years old and you got the whole damn town running around out there".

Grayson didn't know about them as much as he thought he did after the news that Damon just dropped on him.

"The more blood they intake the stronger they get" Damon said standing up putting his jacket on "the stronger they get the weaker we become it is going to be dark in less than a hour we better start looking around and try to notice anyone that comes after dark".

"I'll call Richard" Grayson said following Damon towards the door.

"Yeah and tell him to try and block off the woods like an hour ago".

It was amazing just how much Damon knew though he never saw it that way and truth be told he never would. He had one goal and one goal alone.

"I want to be the one to kill this son of a bitch do you understand" Damon told Grayson as they walked outside into the big group of people. "They took my mother's life I want to be the one to take theirs".

* * *

Elena walked hand in hand with Matt through the town square as the two talked to Stefan all three laughing and smiling or was until Vickie Donavan came bouncing over throwing herself around Stefan pulling him into a kiss that should be rated R. It made the two want to puke.

"Come on" Vickie said tugging at his arm. "Let's go".

"I'm hanging out with my friends" Stefan said tilting his head to the side.

"But I have something much more fun for you to do… you can hang out with them or you can go have fun with me".

"Go its fine" Matt told him before the two walked away.

It was clear by the look on her face Elena didn't approve of her boyfriend's idea and he just knew that the look her was receiving was going to lead to her being upset. Elena was easy to read. Or at least to Matt she was easy to read.

"What"? Matt asked her sensing it was the only way to not lose his head.

"Why would you let him go off with her"? Elena snapped.

"What do you mean"?

"I don't trust her…I don't like her…and you just let her take Stefan away".

"You know that is my sister right" Matt said though he still had a smile across his face because it didn't really bother him he knew Vickie wasn't the best person to be around and he certainly knew the two weren't the best of friends, in fact they didn't even fit under the category as friends.

"I know she is your sister and for that I try to be civil around her and about her but not when it comes to Stefan. He is my best friend and as so it is my job to look out for him. It was ok when they were just a fling but now he is vulnerable. I mean his mother just died Matt".

"I know but he seems fine".

"Keyword being seems" Elena told him crossing her arms. "I know Stefan and he isn't fine he is so far from fine that fine is a little sign in the rearview mirror that looks like a tiny dot but he doesn't want anyone to know that so he pretends and he is holding it all together right now but what happens when he finally loses it… Vickie will offer him a line of coke to make it all better"?

Matt pulled Elena down to the bench they were standing next to.

"I won't let anything happen to him… I will talk to Vickie" he assured his girlfriend.

Most men would be jealous over the relationship she had with Stefan but she was glad that Matt understood it. Elena was glad that she had a boyfriend who understood what the two really were and why she cared so much for him. It wasn't because she had feelings for him it was much more than that.

It was a friendship. A deeply real and true beautiful friendship sure Matt was probably a little jealous of the bond they shared but he was never jealous of Stefan.

Elena leaned in and kissed Matt because it took those simple words to make her feel better or at least for a moment before she leaned away standing up.

"Oh my God there they go into the woods" Elena said stomping her foot.

"Well at least he gets to have sex" Matt said sitting back before coming to the realization "with my sister" he said trying to shake the image from his head.

* * *

Richard Lockwood came rushing over to the corner of where Grayson and Damon stood clearly watching everyone around like two hawks observing their prey though he was glad they were.

"Please for the love of God tell me you know something, anything" Richard said joining the two.

"I know you should've canceled this damn thing" Damon shot back at the mayor.

"It was for your mother… you are welcome".

Before either could say anymore Grayson stepped in between the two men who were bickering like teenaged girls.

"I have never seen him before" Grayson said pointing at a man.

"He is the new English school teacher Elijah Mikaelson" Richard told him "he is fine I met him during twelve o'clock during the day in the middle of town outside…sun way up he is fine…unless they can walk around in the day now… can they do that"?

Grayson immediately looked to Damon for an answer because as of right now he seemed to know the most about them.

"Damon" Richard said trying to gain his attention "What do you think"?

"I think… I think I can't find my brother" Damon said scoping around the land.

The two both found that he was right when they overlooked the town square and Grayson shot into action running over to Elena who was sitting on a blanket with her mother and Matt.

"Where did Stefan go"? Grayson ordered from his daughter in a not so nice tone.

"Him and Vick went off to the woods" Matt answered before Elena had a chance to even realize her father had asked her a question.

By the reaction of the answer that was given on the three men's face in front of Miranda she knew something was wrong. It was easy to figure her husband out but when he shared the same worried look with three others she jumped into action following them as they headed towards the woods.

"Grayson what is going on"? She called for him as the approached the trees.

"Richard why don't you go wrap things up"? Grayson told him. "Just get everyone out of here now".

Richard nodded leaving but before Grayson and Damon could take off into the dark woods Miranda grabbed both of them.

"What the hell is going on Grayson"?

"They're back".

And just like that Miranda went snow white because she didn't need to be told who "they" where.

She didn't try to follow her husband into the woods but ran in the opposite direction of where she would find her kids in the mess of people.

"Elena come on let's go" she said gathering their things. "Matt can you go find Jeremy"?

"Yeah" he answered her before taking off.

"Mom what is going on" Elena asked.

"We are going home…now" she said wadding up her blanket not bothering to fold it and stuffing it into her basket full of food.

Miranda wasn't going to wait around for her kids to be hurt and she sure as hell wasn't going to risk it.

* * *

Damon felt sick to his stomach he couldn't remove the thought of finding Stefan with a large gap in his neck, the thought of his brother dead made him want to turn around and go back but he didn't. Instead he kept on because this was his fight and he was going to win it.

"Vickie"? Damon asked looking at the young girl. "Where… where are you going"?

"I…I don't know" she said "I was… leaving…I think".

Grayson confused though Damon didn't look to be. Instead he nodded his head stepping out of the way for her to continue to walk towards the light, the people.

"What was that"? Grayson asked.

"She was compelled" he told the Doctor next to him.

Grayson looked more than confused at this point he looked like a freshman trying to do a senior math equation.

"Vampires have the ability to use mind control aka compelling. It is actually a lot more complicated than it sounds they can make someone forget they met a person or that they went to an even they can make them leave or think someone did something that they didn't… with that power they can even control another's dreams but they can't if you use vervain".

"Wait a second if she has been compelled who compelled her"?

Before either could come up with an answer they heard a loud scream which was easily recognizable as Stefan. Damon sprinted as far and as fast as he could go. He didn't know where he was going or what was waiting for him when he got there but he just knew that he heard Stefan and he wasn't going to let his little brother die.

"Damon I found something" he heard Grayson and ran in that direction.

Damon got to Grayson as quickly as he could but when he got there it wasn't what he had hoped for.

"It looks like someone beat us to it" Grayson told him.

"A dead vampire" Damon said squatting down to look at it. "Well, it's not the one that killed my mom but it has Stefan's blood all over his mouth".

"How can you tell "Grayson asked?

"Even though I don't practice witchcraft it is still hardwired into my D.N.A and if a vampire, dead or…undead, has a connection with a blood relative you will feel a pull… a tug…you will be drawn to them. He didn't kill Stefan…so where the hell is he"?

* * *

Damon felt like he would burst into tears at any given moment the sun was coming up and he had yet to find Stefan as he walked into his house with Grayson only to find a burden being lifted off of his chest when he saw Stefan lying on the couch asleep.

"What the hell" Grayson asked.

"Stefan" Damon yelled running to him. "Stef" he asked and his brother slowly opened his eyes.

"What… what happened"? Stefan asked looking around as he sat up.

"We were hoping you could tell us" Grayson said looking at him.

"I was hanging out with Matt and Elena… the rest is sort of a blur" he said rubbing his head "why do I have blood on my shirt"?

"You're going to be late for school if you don't go get ready" Damon told him avoiding the question all together because he wouldn't have an answer.

Stefan nodded as he walked out of the room leaving the two alone.

"He is healed" Damon told Grayson "he was bitten by a vampire but he has been healed…he doesn't remember anything"?

"It was a vampire"?

"Yeah…the only question is why would it save my brother, heal him, and bring him home"?

* * *

_**Hey guys... thanks so much for the reviews it means a lot to me.**_

Ghostwriter-_**thanks a bunch it means a lot... and here is the flip side. I can't wait to see what you think. **_

_**Enchanted Hybrid - I can't tell you a whole lot about Katherine without giving it all away but she is human and she has a very long and complicated and 'give you a headache' type of relationship with Damon. As for Mary let me put it down like this... there is a reason behind her death and that reason will set it all in motion no one knows it what 'it' is yet. No nothing with Silas... I don't really have him in my plans right now but he could eventually pop up who knows?**_

_**M- Like I said above Katherine's history will be revealed soon. And as to who will be end game I don't have a plan for that just yet... I am glad you like Datherine.. I love her as well.**_

_**Elizabeth- thanks again another datherine fan... :-) and thanks for the compliment it meant a lot**_

_**LeaCharmedOne - just stay tuned and you will find out.**_

_**Now I would like to say I am so torn between who to get together b/c everyone wants someone diff I hope to have fun with each couple but as of right now that is not the main focus it is everything going on within mystic falls. Elena and Stefan have a very long history they have grown up together and are best friends. Nothing romantic yet but with everything going on it could lead to being romantic but right now she is very focused on only him b/c of his mother so right now that is the last thing that could enter their mind.**_

_**Damon and Katherine are complicated...very Ross and Rachel type of thing going on here. Damon right now is ust dead focused on finding his mothers killer he doesn't care about anything else.**_

_**I can't wait to bring Alaric in but as of right now we are a year behind so we won't see him for a while... though I am very much enjoying the bromance between him and Grayson.**_

_**Miranda... she has a history with vampires as well but a lot more tragic one than vampire hunters do.**_

_**It is so hard to bring everyone into each chapter b/c there is so much going on although I hope you enjoyed this.**_

_**Follow me on twitter if you want... it is a fanaccount twitter but here /CarolineMikael6 if you ask I will follow back and I give updates on my twitter about this fanfcition **_

_**XOXO**_


	4. What's the secret?

**_So here is the next chapter. I am so glad you all are loving this. It means a lot to me darlings :))_**

* * *

It hadn't occurred to Stefan until the moment he stepped foot on into the school yard that he hadn't returned since the death of his mother. The last time he walked on to the ground was the last time she drove him there. He would never admit it out loud but it hurt. The memory of it, of her, it hurt.

He didn't stand around thinking about it instead he threw his back pack over his shoulder and continued towards the school quickly catching up with Elena in the hallway.

"Hey" he said gaining her attention.

"Hey" she replied looking at him as they came to their side by side lockers. "Where did you get off to last night"?

Stefan though wanted to have an answer to give to Elena but he couldn't because truthfully he didn't know what happened the previous night himself. He wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. But, most of all Stefan didn't know why he didn't know.

That seemed to be the problem.

"Why"? He asked.

"Damon and Dad was freaking out, mom freaked out left dad took us home locked the doors… everyone was freaking out I don't know if it was over you or not but they spent all night looking for you. I thought the world was ending" Elena told him. "What happened last night"?

Stefan leaned against the locker taking a long and deep breath before turning back to face her, which took a lot more courage than one may think, as she waited for what he was going to say.

"I don't know' Stefan said honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know"? Elena asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean… I don't remember what happened last night the last thing I remember was hanging out with you and Matt then next thing I know…I was...at my house on the couch with Damon and your dad standing over me".

"Vickie" Elena said her name like it tasted like vinegar.

"What about Vickie" Stefan asked.

"You went to hang out with her last night… I knew she wouldn't be good for you…I can't believe she has you doing drugs".

Elena went to storm off but not fast enough before Stefan grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him.

"I didn't do… anything" he said to her.

"So I am just supposed to believe that you don't remember a thing that happened last night after you disappeared with Vickie aka Mystic Falls very own crack whore. Fat chance of that just being some odd coincidence f.y.i my dad is a doctor… I know that people don't just randomly lose their memory".

Stefan wanted to tell her that she was wrong but he couldn't because it did seem weird to him too but he refused to believe that he would ever do something like that.

"I knew she was no good for you".

"You…this has nothing to do with Vickie"!

"This has everything to do with Vickie. How do you not see that? How do you not see that she doesn't care about you as long as she has a buddy she can get stoned with and have high sex with. You need to stop seeing her".

They both heard the bell ring but neither moved though within moments they were the only two people left standing in the hallway.

Stefan released Elena's arm that he had held in his grasp for too long and took a step back from her. He looked at her as though he didn't know her because that was how it felt. She felt like a totally and completely person after what she had said to him.

"Where do you get off ordering me around"? Stefan asked glaring at her. "I would understand getting a lecture like that from Caroline that is exactly why I didn't tell her I told you… the person who used to be on my side".

"I am on your side but because I am and always will be team Stefan it means it is my job to look out for you. It is my job to tell you when you are making a mistake. That is what I am doing. Vickie is a mistake. She isn't the kind of person you date when you aren't in a stable place… she is the kind of person you date when you want to know the name of the cheapest drug dealer and best sex position to have in the backseat of the car".

"Elena how about you leave my emotionally stability and who I date to me"?

Stefan turned around to walk away from her but found himself spinning right back around because as it turns out he wasn't done. He was angry with her. Stefan was angry with Elena and that was something that never happened before. He had never been angry with Elena as long as they have been friends.

Although he wasn't even sure he had the right to be at this moment because most of what she was saying was right… she just shouldn't have said it at this moment.

"What makes you think you are better than Vickie? What gives you the right? Why do you think that you get sit up here on your high almighty horse and judge her"?

"I'm not judging her".

"You are".

"No I could care less about Vickie Donavan but I do care about you and I care about what you're going through… I care about what has happened to you! I care about the pain you feel because of it that you refuse to admit is there but I can see it in broad daylight" Elena said her face turning blood red before asking the final question. "Does she"?

Stefan was done with what Elena had to say. He spun around on his heel making it known to her that this conversation was over.

* * *

Grayson Gilbert wasn't at all surprised when he returned home to find that his kitchen was overflowing with food. It was how Miranda handled things. She cooked and then when she was done cooking she cooked some more. When his wife was upset the Gilbert family ate better than ever.

He watched his wife who had not yet noticed the return of her husband pull a batch of cookies out of the oven that quickly sent the sweet aroma flowing through the kitchen and made his stomach growl rather loudly.

Of course that got his wife's attention.

"Where have you been"? Miranda asked in a deep panicked frenzy as she ran over beginning to stir what looked to be brownie mix. "Is Stefan ok? Please God tell me he is ok"?

Grayson knew that Miranda wouldn't be able to handle the mere thought of something happening to Stefan which explained why she was in full blown Betty Crocker mode. He was glad that she wouldn't have to think about it much longer.

"More than ok" Grayson replied sitting his things down on a stool because there was nowhere else to sit them. "We found him early this morning… at their house".

"At their house… wh… if he was safe all night why didn't he just call or something"? Miranda asked a very valid question.

Or she would be calm for about five more seconds.

"He didn't call because he was attacked by a… vampire" he said the word low as though they were surrounded by people despite being alone.

"What"? Miranda squealed so loud that only dogs would've been able to hear her.

"There is a little more".

"How much more"?

Miranda though now knew Stefan was ok but still managed to be on the edge of going six feet under.

"The vampire, the one that attached Stefan was killed before we ever got to it, by possibly another vampire" Grayson said the words slowly. "Or what we can only assume was a vampire and that vampire for some reason healed Stefan, compelled him, and took him home although we don't know why any of that happened".

Miranda was much more confused than ever by the information her husband just revealed to her.

By the look on her face it became utterly clear to Grayson that he was more than just a few steps ahead of her in the 'vampire knowledge' department. He was so exhausted from the previous night events that he managed to forget that she hadn't spent all night with them and learned all that he did.

Most of which Grayson wish he didn't know himself.

"You might want to turn the oven off and sit down" Grayson said walking towards the fridge grabbing a cold water "we have a lot to catch up on".

* * *

Damon sat in the middle of the woods watching the vampire's body burn which he thought it would make him much happier than it was. Although the sound of a twig snapping made him shoot around so fast it scarred Katherine Pierce more than it did him as he aimed his gun at her.

"Jesus Christ" she shouted grabbing her chest that hid jumping heart.

"I would say sorry but that is what you get for sneaking up on someone" Damon shot at her.

"Sneak up on you… Are you deaf? I have been calling you name for ten minutes" she told him walking over taking the gun from him. "Anyways… Shelia Bennett told me what happened last night… how is Stefan"?

"Well, after being attacked from one of the most deadly creatures that exists…Stefan is miraculously fine… not a scratch, not a bite… worst of all not a memory" Damon said sitting down on the log next to the fire.

Katherine knew there was a way to find out what really happened and she knew he knew too. There was a way to end it all but she knew Damon better than she wanted to and she knew what his answer would be. But, that didn't matter she had to bring it up because no one else could and she knew that he wouldn't come up with it alone.

If Damon wasn't pushed on some certain things he would never walk in a straight line. Not that he could with all the alcohol he drinks anyways but… Katherine had to try. She wasn't going to admit it out loud but she was just as scared as he was.

Damon might just be the only way to save Mystic Falls right now.

"You know… there is one way to figure out what really happened last night" Katherine said joining him down on the log. "You could cast a memory spell on him like you did on me once or you could cast a spell to get a vision of your who killed Mary".

"No" Damon said shaking his head. "I can't".

"Damon-".

"You don't think it hasn't run through my mind a thousand and one times since I found out a vampire killed my mother. You don't think that it wouldn't just be so simple to grab a grimoire and be done with it…but I can't Katherine" he said letting out a deep and heavy breath "you know I don't exactly have a… subtle history with magic it's a lot more gruesome".

Rather Katherine and Damon got a long or not or if they really liked each other or not she knew what he went through the last time. She was there to witness all of it. She wouldn't ask him to do that again truthfully she wasn't sure she could watch him go through that again.

It was the most painful thing to watch someone go through if you cared about them or not. She couldn't watch him go through it all over again.

She wouldn't.

"Ok" Katherine said breaking the long silence "so what is the plan"?

"What plan"? He asked her confused by the question.

"You don't think you are in this alone do you? I owe your mother everything. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. You won't use your magic but we will find another way to make the monster suffer that killed her. You're not in this alone Damon".

He wanted to thank her but before he got the chance he saw the look. The look when he knew she knew something or had figured something out or was about to give him bad news. What made it worse is Damon knew it wasn't going to make him feel better.

"What"? Damon moaned turning to face her.

"Can vampire's walk in the sun"? She asked a question she thought she knew the answer to.

"No, of course not...why"?

"Your mom...the day she died took Stefan to school that morning did her morning errands...she even called me around eleven to check in like she always does...did...and Shelia and her had those meetings...where they would practice for about an couples hours around one which is how she was found" Katherine said standing up and began pacing.

"Ok" Damon said not wanting to take a trip down this lane.

"In between that time there is about two hours both of which the sun is shinning directly in the sky and she was killed by a vampire Damon".

Damon looked up at her taking a long and deep breath.

"More than that" he said "Shelia found her in the living room floor...whoever killed her can not only walk in the sun but...was invited in".

The two looked at each other sharing very similar looks after realizing what it was that they had come to realize neither of which was comforting news.

* * *

Elena stormed through the lunch room grasping her tray closely and sat down at the table she sat at every single day with who she sat with every single day. Well, almost everyone. Before speaking a word to her two best friends she quickly examined the room only to find Stefan nowhere within sight which only added fuel to the fire he had created earlier that morning.

Bonnie and Caroline watched as she took the alumni foil off of the sandwich in her hand revealing a hamburger that was questionable if it was safe to eat or not. When eating in school was always a coin toss it could be very good or could mean very bad things for the evening ahead. Either way that was the last thing on Elena's mind at the current moment.

It wasn't necessary but Elena took the fork and knife at her disposal before beginning to harshly cut it up into tiny pieces which slightly reminded the two of a serial killer. It was pretty obvious to the two girls that something was wrong with the dark haired beauty in front of them.

"Hey" Bonnie said snatching the hamburger off of Elena's tray and out of her reach "that cow didn't do anything to you".

"Dare we ask if something is wrong"? Caroline pressed on before correcting herself "or asking who pissed in your cheerios"?

Elena threw her fork and knife down causing both girls to jump.

"Stefan is on drugs" she announced. "I knew that Vickie would do this to him."

Bonnie and Caroline shared slightly shocked and slightly worried glances towards one another because just like Elena they had grown up with him. They each cared about him in much different ways but they all cared in one way or another.

"Wait he told you this"? Bonnie asked the first thing that popped into her head because she just couldn't picture anyone on drugs simply coming forward about it.

"Well, no but-".

"So how do you know he is on drugs"?

"We were talking this morning and he said he blacked out last night after he went into the woods with her…with Vickie" Elena said the word as though it tasted like vinegar "and it can't be a sheer coincidence".

Before either of the two girls could say anymore a blond girl popped up at their table holding a tray tightly to her chest. It was not a surprise that they didn't know her. Mystic falls very rarely got new students but when they did it was pretty damn obvious. They stood out like a cow in a herd of horses.

"I'm new and was hoping… if it is alright with you… if I could join you"? The girl asks politely.

"Of course" Elena said scooting over to make room for her.

Rebekah slowly sat down next to Elena and as she settled in she quickly felt three set of eyes on her something she was all too familiar with. It wasn't new to her. At this point it was more than expected wherever she went.

"I'm Rebekah" she answered the unasked questions. "I just moved here with my brothers."

"Well hi Rebekah I am Elena this is Bonnie and that there is Caroline… you two will have a lot a common" Elena said though quickly trailed off and it didn't go unnoticed. "Excuse me".

Elena jumped up out of her seat rushing out of the lunch room following Vickie Donavan down the hallway before grabbing her arm and spinning around.

Vickie came to face to face with Elena clearly shocked and unaware of what had happened.

"Excuse you" Vickie said rudely not really caring what was to be said and turned to walk away but Elena quickly grabbed her again.

"I would like to talk you about something" Elena said folding her arms clearly becoming more and more upset with each passing second the two were standing together.

"Fine then talk".

"Leave Stefan alone".

Out of everything that was running through Vickie's head that could've popped out of Elena's mouth that hadn't made it on the list.

"What makes you think that you can tell me what to do"?

"Stefan is better than you and he deserves better than you. I always thought very low of you but you have out done yourself this time. I know you like to have friends you can take the graveyard and get stoned with but Stefan is not one of them".

"What"?

"You know Stefan is vulnerable right now you know he is hurt beyond repair but how dare you use his mother's death as an excuse to get high."

"I didn't".

"Last night Stefan can't remember a thing and I am just supposed to believe that you had no hand in that".

"Elena I don't care what you believe but I wasn't with Stefan last night. I went home early. So whatever happened to Stefan last night is on him".

Vickie turned on her heel and walked away without so much as looking back where Elena stood even more confused than ever.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think of this chapter. It didn't contain BIG moments like the other ones but it was leading us in that direction. Heads up when Katherine and Damon put their heads together this is what happens...magic. Elena reminded me of Caroline in this chapter but it is also a step in the direction of them finding out about vampires and more to come that I can't really give away.**_

_**Enchanted Hybrid- I get so excited to see your comments. They make me happy. But yeah though the two don't know each other or really care or like one another deep down they do love each other. Damon is all Stefan has left and Stefan is all Damon has left they will be protective over one another but they just won't like each other LOL.**_

_**Darkfrost- No Stefan is not going to be a vampire...he could eventually but not right now LOL.**_

_**azurefang- thanks for the compliments. Couples are a big thing for this story but as you can tell not a lot are being presented right now...I am trying to make it more family and friend based first before coupling because that way I won't be so torn as to who needs to be together it will just fit. **_

_**LeaCharmedOne- AWW THANK YOU SO MUCH DARLING. I love to hear what you think and you will find out...eventually. **_

_**Elizabeth- :)) And as you can tell Damon and Katherine have a huge history so maybe she is the one to bring him out of his funk but more than that Damon's history with magic is pretty big.**_

_**Hellsleprechaun- yes the originals are a big part but it is hard to fit everyone into one chapter but they are slowly wedging their way in. Rebekah nad Kol will attend school although I haven't made any decsions on Finn...I just don't know if I want to keep him or no...what do you guys think? Yes Elena is very protective over Stefan, not romantically but b/c they have grown up together and with everything going on she is worried that Vickie is taking him down the wrong path...Vickie and Elena are fun to write...**_

_**Now tell me what you think and what you would like to see just give it all :)) Happy tvd thursday **_


End file.
